


Roles Reversed

by SXH1417



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Aftercare, Bara Sans, Bondage, Collars, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Fellcest - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff, Forceful Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Objectification, Other, Rape Fantasy, Safeword Use, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SXH1417/pseuds/SXH1417
Summary: Papyrus was on edge. The collar around his neck had been burning all throughout the day, warning him of Sans's rage...





	Roles Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> You guys on Twitter said you wanted to see this. This was something I had stuck in my head for a while, so I had to write it. This is actually my second real attempt at rape/non-con, so please go easy on me! I hope you guys enjoy!

Papyrus was on edge. He was making dinner, trying to get dinner ready on time for when Sans came back. It had been a long day of cleaning and organizing the house, making everything spick and span. The collar around his neck had been burning throughout the day, warning him about Sans’s rage. Today must not have been a good day for him either.

He felt something tug at the back of his mind when he looked through the fridge. He couldn’t place it though, as he frantically went back to stirring the pasta and checking the garlic bread. He fought the urge to tap his foot. Sans hated the habit. It would surely piss him off the second he saw it if today had been as bad as Papyrus thought.

The door slamming had him flinching. Yes. Today had been as bad as Papyrus suspected. Probably worse. He heard the telltale flop of Sans dropping to the couch. His nerves were on end. Nonetheless, he put on a hesitant smile and pulled the pasta off the burner and the garlic bread out the oven. He made Sans his plate and brought it to him.

When he turned around, Sans was reclined against the couch. He was flipping through the channels with distaste. A bottle of mustard was sitting on the coffee table. That’s when he realized his mistake. There was no mustard in the fridge. He hadn’t restocked. He shook a little. Sans would know. He would know. Perhaps…?

Papyrus set the plate in front of Sans. He shot him a false smile and pulled away, trying not to be noticed. If he played his cards right, he could sneak out and go to the store to get more. Yeah, he could do that.

He had no such luck. As soon as he got within Sans’s space, Sans noticed him. He snatched Papyrus up and pulled him into his lap. He proceeded to go about his usual checks. Thick fingers pinched the collar and tugged a little. Sans sniffed him all over, checking for strange scents. Papyrus hid his cringe at the smell that wafted up to him. Alcohol. Sans had gone to Grillby’s again.

“have you been outside today?” Sans demanded. It was stupid to lie to him. Sans would know no matter what. it was comforting to know that Sans wasn’t slurring. He wasn’t drunk. He seemed buzzed more than anything.

“No, sir,” he replied. “Am I allowed to go outside?”

Sans glared up at him like he was stupid. “fuck no. you know that.”

Then there was a spark of light behind those eye lights. A bit of mischief came to them as he grinned evilly.

“ya know what… i think that might be a good idea. put a pretty leash on ya and drag yer sorry ass across town. show all those dumbasses the pretty thing i got…” Sans practically purred. He leaned closer, nuzzling Papyrus’s neck. Hot arousal crept up Papyrus’s spine but settled in a cold stone at the base of his spine. No. No, no, no, no, no. He gently pushed against Sans’s grip, trying to get out of his arms. There was no way Sans could be implying what he thought. Sans just tugged him back, ignoring his attempts to try and get away.

“actually, that doesn’t sound to bad at all. be nice to show everyone just who you belong to. take you to Grillby’s…”

“Sans.” Papyrus protested gently.

“order ya something nice…”

“Sans, this isn’t funny,” Papyrus continued. Sans had one hand wrapped around Papyrus’s back, pinning his small frame to Sans’s much larger one. The other was going down, further…

“then, after yer all done, i’d get ya one of those milkshakes…” That hand came to his sacrum and groped it roughly.

“Sans!” Papyrus yelped. He pushed against Sans harder. Thankfully, Sans had already let go of his ass. That hand was now slowly creeping across his thigh.

“once you’re done, i’m gonna show them all who ya belong to…” Papyrus was struggling in earnest now. That massive hand was getting closer and closer to his core. He shuddered. “right there in front of everyone, i’m gonna push you up against the bar, pull those fucking tight pants off, and fuck you right there where everyone can see.” Sans groped at the crotch of Papyrus’s pants, no doubt feeling the hot magic that had gathered there. Excitement, disgust, and shame went through him. He reacted before he could stop himself.

“Sans, stop!” Papyrus yelled, shoving himself out of Sans’s grip. He open palm met Sans’s cheek in a resounding clack. It hurt. His hand hurt from the impact. Sans’s head jerked to the side.

For several long, agonizing moments, that felt like minutes, Papyrus stared in horror and fear at what he had done. He… he hit Sans. He hit his brother. The concern of for his HP wasn’t there. Sans had high enough DF that a slap wouldn’t hurt him. Not to mention Papyrus’s intent was to stop him, not hurt him. Both his hands had covered his mouth in his horror. He gently reached out to Sans, to apologize, to beg forgiveness.

Sans hadn’t looked at him until that point. When he did… He shot a glare that pierced Papyrus’s very soul. He slowly turned his head to look at Papyrus. In his fear, Papyrus took a step back.

“S-sans… I’m… I’m so sorry…”

Sans didn’t say anything. He stood up slowly. Papyrus took another step back. his nerves were in his throat. His fight-or-flight instincts were telling him to run. He needed to run. He had to run. But, there was nowhere to go. He had on Sans’s collar. Sans would find him no matter what. The only thing to do was plead for forgiveness.

His body didn’t let him. He choked on his words as Sans crept forward. With each step Sans took, Papyrus took another back. It was only a matter of time before he was backed up into a wall. He cowered under Sans’s gaze, unable to break eye-contact. He needed to run. He needed to stay.

His feet chose for him.

He bolted for the door. He got maybe two steps before Sans’s hand snatched up half his humerus and pulled him back. Sans was much stronger than him. One pull had him sprawling on the floor in the middle of the living room. His shoulder hurt from the fall. Sans stood over him, scowling in anger. His soul was stricken with fear. Sans scowled down at him before he crouched down. A hand came to his collar, no… his scarf. The scarf was pulled right off his neck, choking him in the process.

“Sans… please, no… I’m sorry!” he tried. He barely registered Sans raising his fist before the blow. His head felt scrambled. His cheekbone felt like it was bruising, heat blossoming over it and into his eye socket.

“shut the fuck up!” Sans snapped. In one swift movement, he flipped Papyrus over onto his front. Papyrus tried to crawl away only to have Sans drag him back. “clearly i ain’t done my job right if ya are getting so uppity. can’t be havin’ ya hit me and think ya can get away with it, can I, Paps?”

Papyrus had tears forming in his eye. He was overcome with fear.

“I’m sorry, Sans. I’m so sorry…” Papyrus whimpered. His arms were drawn behind his back, his collar pulled from behind and choking him.

“i said to shut the fuck up, you little shit,” Sans snarled. He let go of the collar, letting Papyrus’s face hit the carpet with a small thud. Papyrus’s teeth shut with a small click. He still struggled a little. He got pinched on the coccyx and even held down by his lumbar vertebrae while Sans forced him down. Fear of what Sans was going to do was driving Papyrus. He was terrified. His soul pounded in his chest, pounded in his skull. It was all he could hear.

He managed to get one hand free. He formed a bone attack to hit Sans, to get him off. He felt his soul be doused with cold. Gravity fell on him hard. His arm fell limp at his side. His soul had been turned blue. He couldn’t move. He was trapped.

“there we go… no more squirmin’, no more fightin’,” Sans practically purred. He grabbed Papyrus’s wrists again. Papyrus felt the softness of his scarf being wrapped over them. He couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t do anything like this. Papyrus whimpered again when the material tightened and was tied. “stars, anyone ever tell ya that yer pretty, Paps?”

Papyrus could only sob. The tears began to slip from his sockets as Sans ran his hands _appraisingly_ over his bones. He could feel the sick intent seeping into his bones. Intent to take, intent to own, intent to… pleasure. Papyrus shuddered. Hot and cold jolts seeping into his bones. His brother’s groping from before had already agitated his magic.

“fuck, look at cha,” Sans continued. His fingers were playing at the magic between his vertebrae. “you layin’ here like this… like the perfect little toy…”

“No… no…” Papyrus mumbled. Sans wasn’t listening. He was fondling his ribs, his spine, and groping at his ass.

“you look so good like this…” Sans said. Papyrus felt Sans shift behind him, coming closer. His eye-lights shrunk in absolute terror as Sans ground into him. He could feel it all. Sans ground his cock against Papyrus’s clothes ass.

“Sans – Brother! Please no! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry I hit you! I’m sorry!” Papyrus cried.

Sans stopped his grinding. He didn’t say anything. Papyrus could feel those eyes glaring down at him again. He didn’t say a word as he got off Papyrus and moved back down. A small part of him hoped that that was the end of it. That Sans had his fun. That Sans was going to leave him alone.

He hated that part of him.

Sans turned him onto his front. San’s glare was just as bad as Papyrus thought it was. Papyrus couldn’t bring himself to maintain eye contact. He looked away, more tears slipping down his face. He flinched when he felt Sans’s hand on his injured cheek. Sharp fingers gently caressed his face, soothing him somewhat. He cracked his sockets open to look at his brother.

He didn’t get a chance to look at him before his head jerked. His neck creaked in protest with the force. Stars bloomed across his vision. His cheek hurt horribly. Then those sharp fingers snatched his mandible and forced him to look in Sans’s direction. He couldn’t really see Sans though…

“i told you to shut the fuck up,” Sans hissed. “can you not follow even the simplest of directions?”

Papyrus fought the urge to argue. He could. He knew he could. He could be good. But, he didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this.

“you know this is why Undyne refused to let you into the guard. you always have to open your mouth. you always got something to say…” Sans hissed, his glare hardening. He let go of Papyrus’s jaw. Both his hands went to his pants instead. He started pulling at the buttons and zipper, his claws fighting with the metal. “well, what do you have to say now? huh? you gonna tell me to stop? tell me you don’t want this?”

The hold on his soul was released. He squirmed as Sans’s hand dove into his pants. Those sharp claws found his labia, tracing his slit and making Papyrus gasp. He kicked what little he could and strained to get his hands free. Then those claws tore at his underwear, pressing into him. He let out a sob at the feeling.

“fucking hell, Paps… yer soaked…” Sans groaned. His assault slowed down considerably. His fingers pumping into Papyrus, while his other hand pumped his spine. He smirked down at Papyrus. “you _do_ want this, don’t you.”

The touch was sending unwanted pleasure through him. He couldn’t speak. Sans had effectively shut him up. He tried weakly now to escape. He was losing his strength. He began to cry.

“goddamn, bro…” Sans groaned. He thankfully pulled his fingers out of Papyrus. He was shoving down his pants now. He pulled them off his body. “oh, wow… i knew you were a pussy but… fuck…” He was staring at Papyrus’s panties. They were the last pair of underwear he had. They were simple, black, and soft… They were his favorite pair. His red magic was no doubt shining through them.

“Please, stop…” he pleaded. “I promise I’ll be good… Just please stop…”

Sans gave him an unimpressed grunt. He pulled off Papyrus’s panties, despite his weak kicks. Papyrus really started crying when Sans spread his legs wide. Sans knelt between his legs. Hooking them around his waist, Sans left Papyrus hardly any room to wiggle away. With one hand holding Papyrus’s spine, the other went down to his own shorts. He shoved his shorts down enough to expose his cock. As soon as Papyrus’s eyes fell on it, he started crying louder.

“yer so pretty when you cry,” Sans said. He pressed his dick against Papyrus’s slit. To his horror, Papyrus arched into the heat. It felt good… He hated it. He was starting to choke on his own tears and spit. When Sans started slowly sliding against him, Papyrus had to stop himself from moving with him. “yeah… that’s right… move with me, bro… hah… fuck, baby, you feel so hot against me.” Sans’s breath was starting to quicken. He was breathing heavily, clearly enjoying himself.

That sickening hope came back that maybe he won’t cross that line. Maybe he would be happy with this? This was fine. Papyrus could handle this. No, he couldn’t, but he could learn to live with this. Just don’t go further. He’d give anything to not go further.

Sans’s weight was on him now, crushing him. Papyrus felt like he was going to suffocate. The smell of cheap beer and Sans’s arousal invaded his nasal aperture. He hated it. He hated it. He hated it!

Sans’s finger invaded him again, pushing in further and further. It didn’t hurt as much as before. But, Sans didn’t give him time to adjust either. Phalanges started pumping inside him immediately. Pleasurable shocks crashed into him, taking away his breath. His crying stuttered as a moan escaped his teeth. He saw Sans’s grin become absolutely vicious.

“yeah, you like it. you love it when i fuck you with my fingers?” Sans asked, curling those fingers. Papyrus sobbed again, looking away from Sans. He couldn’t handle this, couldn’t look at him. He was everywhere, and Papyrus just couldn’t escape it. “you don’t gotta answer. yer cunt is tellin’ me everything i need to know. just listen…”

He didn’t want to. He could hear it though. The slick sounds of his sex being violated echoed in his skull. Those fingers moved faster. He jolted as he felt Sans’s palm brush against his clit. A hot coil was building in him. No! He didn’t want this! Why was his body reacting like this?! He tried to stop it. He let out a horrible wailing moan when that tight coil broke. His body locked up and he felt his walls spasm around his brother’s fingers. He jerked from the force of his orgasm. It didn’t help that Sans was continuously massaging his walls, drawing it out and making Papyrus shudder.

Sans pulled his fingers out, sitting up. Papyrus could hear him jerk his cock a few times. A deep growling moan escaped him. Sans’s eyes raked over his body, lingering on his face and his sex.

“damn, baby… you look so good… fucking gorgeous like this. all wrecked… can’t wait to see what you’d look like stuffed full…” Sans moaned. The slick sounds of his dirtied hand jerking him off made papyrus sob. Sans wasn’t going to stop… All the fight left him as Sans got on top of him again. There was no point in fighting it anymore. Sans was just going to take it.

“that’s right, baby doll,” Sans purred. “let me in…” Papyrus bit back bile that rose. His sex tingled with Sans’s proximity, knowing what was coming next. Lining them up, Sans teased Papyrus’s labia with the tip. It felt so hot. An itch began to grow inside Papyrus. His walls clenched on nothing. He sobbed in shame. He shouldn’t want this. How could his body betray him like this?

Sans slowly began to push inside him, groaning loudly as he did. Papyrus felt every centimeter, every jerk of Sans’s hips, every twitch of his cock as he pushed inside. It hurt. He was too big. He was stretching him too much. More tears slipped from his sockets. Sans kissed them away then leaned down to suck at his neck.

“you feel so good, sweetheart,” Sans groaned, his voice was so gravelly now. The raw lust that dripped from it sent shivers through Papyrus. Sans’s intent stayed the same as before. He intended to take, to fuck, to pleasure. The pain ebbed away quicker than it should have. Within moments he went from feeling like he was being split open to just full. Papyrus clawed at the carpet under him. His phalanges were tingling from lack of magic flow.

Sans’s breath was hot and heavy against his neck. He pushed in until he couldn’t anymore. His symphysis was pressing against the lips of his cunt. He stilled inside Papyrus, seeming to savor the feeling. It made his sick.

“stars, yer tight,” Sans groaned. He shifted a little before he started thrusting at a slow pace. He was savoring it. His pants and groans were so loud in Papyrus’s skull. He shivered at the feeling of his brother’s hot breath against his jaw. He whimpered when Sans bit him there, leaving marks that just burned.

“Sans…” Papyrus hiccupped. What was the point? Even if he begged Sans to stop, he was likely to be hit again.

“tha’s right, Paps… hah… fuck… say my name… say it again,” Sans panted. His bones were strung tight, like he as forcing himself to go slow. Papyrus whined but kept his mouth shut. Sans didn’t like that… Sans thrust into him harder, just once. Papyrus wailed, crying aloud again. “come on, say it!”

“S-Sans!” Papyrus cried. Sans growled lowly and began to pick up the pace.

“yeah… that’s right. call my name,” Sans went on. “yer cunt’s so wet, i’m just sliding riiiiiight in…”

Sans pulled away from him, sitting up to look down on him. Papyrus squirmed but stilled. It just shifted Sans inside him. But, he felt so exposed. He refused to look at Sans. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do this… He wanted to be somewhere, anywhere but there. He wanted to go back to training, talking with Undyne, doing his patrols… Not this.

Sans pulled out of him suddenly. The sound of it leaving him was like a punch to his gut. It was so wet… like a squelching type of sound… He felt empty. Violated. He turned onto his side and closed his legs. Before he could curl up into a ball, he was pushed onto his face. His iliac crests were pulled up, forcing him to his knees. His cheekbone pressed against the carpet. Sans was pushing inside him again. His moans were exaggerated, mocking.

“yeah, you look pretty wrapped around me,” Sans rumbled. He wasted no time to fuck into him again. His patellae were scraping against the carpet. He was pushed up the carpet with each deep thrust. As Sans changed angles, poking around him, searching, he hit a spot that had Edge crying out. “there it is…”

Sans adjusted to a better position before rolling his hips, grinding against the back of Edge’s magic.

“Ah! Ahhh!” Edge cried out loudly. Scalding pleasure hit him like a kick to the soul. His cheekbones flushed. He clenched his teeth and tried to stifle his moans into the carpet. But each thrust was forcing them out. It felt… good. It felt horrible and good…

“i can feel you twitching around me… mmhhhh… you really like this, dontcha. stars, yer such a good little cocksleeve.”

Papyrus didn’t say anything. He wasn’t going to make that mistake again. He felt his face get hotter. Sans’s pace grew faster, knocking the breath out of him.

“come on… say it. say you like it. you know it’s true,” Sans grunted. He started thrusting into him harder. That tight coil was back again, winding tighter and tighter. His lack of answer only pissed Sans off. His claws raked down Papyrus’s spine. Papyrus shouted as those claws dug in. Thin trails of marrow fell down his spine. “answer me, damnit!”

“I-I like it! I like it! I fucking like it!” he shouted, his voice cracking around his tears.

As soon as the words left his teeth, Sans tensed. He stopped entirely. Papyrus looked over his shoulder, questioningly. His head was fuzzy. He didn’t quite understand. Then Sans pulled out of him again. He stiffly untied Papyrus’s hands.

“What…?”

“echoflower,” Sans grunted, frowning.

The mood immediately shifted. Sans’s expression was knit with concern. The heat from before was gone. Sans put himself back into his pants. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Papyrus’s shoulders. Sans scooped him up in his arms without another word. He shakily gripped his brother’s shirt as Sans carried him upstairs to Sans’s room. As soon as he was set on the bed, his whole body started shaking. Sans walked out of the room and back downstairs.

Sans had called their safe word. Stars, Papyrus felt so stupid. Sans had seemed so excited to try this scene. Why did he back out? Had it just been to humor Papyrus? He was stupid. Real tears began to fall from his cheeks. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

Sans came back in with a glass of water. He immediately noticed his brother’s shaking and sat down next to him. He pulled Papyrus into his lap, cradled him gently, and fed him some of the water. When Papyrus felt like he could hold the cup without dropping it, he took it from Sans’s hands. Sans hadn’t said a word the entire time. It was beginning to worry Sans.

“Sans?” he asked, hoarsely. He tried to turn around to look at him, but Sans wasn’t letting him move. He felt a hum of magic. He sighed as Sans’s warm healing magic wash over him. He wasn’t very good at healing, but he knew the basics. His fingers were slowly, carefully running over his spine. The feeling sent fire through his bones. He fought it down, more concerned for Sans.

“Sans,” he tried again. His brother buried his face into the crook of Papyrus’s shoulder. He pressed small skeleton kisses there while holding onto him tight. “Sans, talk to me. Please…”

The healing stopped. Traces of Sans’s magic caressed his bones lovingly. Both arms wrapped around Papyrus and pulled him closer. He pulled Papyrus down to the mattress and cuddled him close. Papyrus heard a small sniffle and immediately started squirming to turn around. It took a lot out of him, but he managed to wiggle himself free of the jacket to turn over. Pushing the plush hood out of his face, he took Sans’s face into his hands. Sans was fighting back tears.

“Oh, Brother…” Papyrus breathed. He caressed Sans’s cheekbones and pressed a kiss to his teeth. “Do you want to talk about it?” Sans nodded shakily, pulling Papyrus impossibly closer. He pressed a kiss to his brother’s cheekbones then tucked Papyrus’s head under his chin.

“i… i… didn’t,” Sans tried, looking Papyrus in the eye sockets. “i didn’t like… hearing you cry like that…”

“Oh… Okay. We don’t have to do that ever again if you don’t want to,” Papyrus said. “Did you enjoy any of it? Any at all?” Sans sniffed loudly and brought a hand up to rub his sockets.

“of course, i did,” he said, leveling Papyrus with a serious look. “seeing you in my collar is the sexiest thing i’ve ever seen. but… did you really like that? what i did?”

Papyrus’s face heated up quickly. He couldn’t look Sans in the eye-lights.

“Y-yes, I did,” he admitted. “I do like it when you take control like that. I… I like it when you use me, Sans. I like wearing your collar, too. I love being yours, Brother. I love _you_, Sans.”

It was Sans’s turn to flush now. He leaned in and started pressing kissed all over Papyrus’s skull and neck. Papyrus let out a small giggle, using the opportunity to wrap his arms around Sans’s neck. He returned the kisses in kind, reducing themselves to a giggling mess.

“i love you,” Sans said. “i love you. i love you. i love you so much.”

He backed each declaration with another kiss. Papyrus smiled wide. His fingers twitched. Mischief sparkled in Papyrus’s eyes. Sans caught on immediately and started pushing Papyrus away with a smile.

“no. no, no, no, no, no! no!” Sans chuckled, backing away. Papyrus fought against the massive jacket, moving it out the way before pouncing on Sans. His hands were already under Sans’s shirt scritching at his ribs and upper lumbar vertebrae. “noooo! ha ha ha ha! you asshole!”

“You cannot escape The Great and Terrible Papryus!” he declared.

Sans’s ribcage was spasming in his laugher. Papyrus was laughing as well, hitting all of Sans’s tickle spots. Sans could have easily stopped the onslaught of laughing hell, but he let Papyrus have his fun. He allowed it to continue until they were both out of breath. Once he had enough he picked Papyrus up and laid him on the mattress. Papyrus laughed and struggled the whole time, even as his hands were pinned on either side of his head. Papyrus tried to squirm and get some leverage, to no avail. Sans just held him down with little effort until Papyrus lost the energy to fight him.

When he stopped, they stayed there panting for several moments. Sans laid himself on top of Papyrus, his energy had run out from all the effort and everything else they had done that day. His head was resting on Papyrus’s ribcage. Papyrus pet his skull, laying his head back.

Sans had a wonderful view of that collar around Papyrus’s neck. It was one made just for Papyrus. It was black with red embroidered flowers on it. A gold tag laid in the center with the title ‘Property of Sans’ written on it. He purred loudly at the sight. His fingers came up to brush against the soft velvety texture.

“i’m sorry we didn’t finish the scene, sweets,” he murmured.

“None of that,” Papyrus said. “I am glad you stopped when you got uncomfortable. Your comfort is important to me. Besides…” He looked off to the side a little bashfully. His face tinged a bit of red. “…We can always try another scene later. One less… uncomfortable for you. We can modify it where I’m…”

Papyrus’s face suddenly turned bright red. He looked away from Sans and buried his head under a pillow. Sans was a little bewildered at the sight. Papyrus hadn’t even been this embarrassed when coming to Sans about the last scene. He wondered what had him so flustered. He wracked his brain for the possibilities before he came to some conclusion.

“paps… imma be real with you. i don’t think i could get it up for the french maid thing,” he said, half-joking. Papyrus hit him with the pillow. It didn’t deter Sans from continuing. “i mean, as nice as you would look all dressed up in frills and fluff, the idea’s just a _little_ absurd. i see you more as a leather dominatrix than any – “

“OH MY GOD, JUST STOP!!!” Papyrus shouted, attempting to smother Sans with a pillow. Sans chuckled, not really fighting it. Who needs oxygen anyway?

“alright, alright,” Sans said, pulling the pillow away after Papyrus gave up. “seriously, tho. what did you have in mind? you know i wouldn’t judge you, bro.”

Papyrus was still flustered, his arms folded above Sans’s head. He was making a point not to look at Sans. He wasn’t mad. He was making that cute pouty face. He didn’t answer Sans.

“okay. if yer not gonna tell me… i loved seeing you in my collar tonight. seeing ya hard at work in the kitchen making dinner, waiting on me to get back. i guess i really like the thought of you… i don’ know…” Sans confessed. He trailed off at the end, flushing himself at the very thought. He wanted something they, realistically, couldn’t have. The domesticity. Papyrus waiting for him to get home, greeting him with kisses, wearing his collar outside their home, having that soulbond that they both craved. He wanted that. He felt like Paps wanted that, too. He wasn’t going to assume though.

“I… I think I can make something work. Next time, though…” Papyrus said, picking up on Sans’s emotions. He unfolded his arms and caressed Sans’s cheeks again. “You do whatever you’re comfortable with, okay?"

“okay, bro.”

“We’ll talk about it more later,” Papyrus said. “Do you feel like getting up right now? We didn’t exactly eat the dinner I made earlier.”

“yeah,” Sans said, getting up. He paused once he got onto his knees. “uh…”

Sans’s eyes grazed over Papyrus’s pelvis. Papyrus looked down in confusion before it dawned on him that he was still very much naked from the waist down.

“ya need me to go get your pants from downstairs?” Sans offered.

“No… I think I’ll just wear one of your shirts if that’s okay?”

He sat up and began to remove his own shirt. Sans was eerily silent as he did so. A glance up had Papyrus nearly laughing again. Sans’s eyes were star-shaped, nearly glittering. He must have really liked that idea because he was soon scrambling to remove the shirt he had on before handing it to his brother.

With Sans only in his shorts and Papyrus in his shirt, they both walked to the bathroom to wash up a little before they were heading downstairs to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys who voted on the poll. I was really reluctant to even put the tag up that it was Rape Fantasy. I kinda chickened out in the middle and decided to take a different turn with it, as you guys read. I may follow-up with another part with something fluffier and more intimate. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed anyway! Please let me know what you think with a comment. And thank you so much for reading!


End file.
